Evil WB Shield
The Evil WB Shield is the Warner Home Video logo that was used from 1985 through December 30th, 1996. Nicknames: Flying Shield of Doom Logo On a moving cloudy sky background, two gold bars zoom out to the center of the screen, with one having a series of lights on it, with the other not having those. After they are done zooming out, they turn to reveal themselves as the gold words "WARNER HOME VIDEO" sandwiched between two gold bars. As the words get into a comforable position, a WB shield zooms out and flips downward, positioning itself on top of the words. The completed logo then shines, along with a byline appearing at the bottom of the screen in some cases. Scare Factor Low to medium. The bombastic fanfare and primitive CGI may cause more than a few viewers to jump out of their seats. Nightmare for Shining Armor, Madame Blueberry and Angelica Pickles. None to low for those who are used to it. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Gold Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Logos that contains brass fanfares Category:Favorite Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Fancy Logos Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Succity succ Category:Logos that scare TheSB360 Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1998 Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:1998 Category:Logos that scare Pencil (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that make Blue (Blue's Clues) whimper Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Alphys Category:Ytv Category:DiC Category:Beware of the Tomato, Cucumber and Asparagus Ghosts Category:Taken From The Haunted Tomato Category:Taken from The Haunted Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Taken from The Haunted Five year old Asparagus Category:Cheap Logos Category:Bombastic score putted in scary logos Category:Logos with a byline saying ‘A TimeWarner Company’ Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry yell Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:-nooby contributor u are grounded for making mgm everywhere and making real companies LLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-SHAKESHAKESHAKESHAKE-DANCE This has be- broken Category:WHERE? Category:BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN!!! Category:AWW!! COME ON!!! Category:RUN!!!!!!!!! Category:HEAVEN!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Grounded Category:2:.Doris and Rosie get Ungrounded for the First Time, Daisy Loses a Tooth, Boris Apologizes, Emily On the Island, Cody's Bucket, CAillou, Rosie, and Daisy's Beach Ball, A Fun Day at the Beach, Lily and the Apple Tree, Sapphire and Agnes Dance, Lily's Car. Category:Peppa Car Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you jump on the bed, and then Spice from Lol surprise dares you to go to hell for 10000000000000000 years and then Sonic.Exe kills you and then you die! Category:GO TO HELL Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Yakko Warner Category:Logos that scare Wakko Warner Category:Logos that scare Dot Warner Category:Logos that scare Yakko, Wakko and Dot Category:Logos that make Yakko, Wakko and Dot cry Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that remind Lotta, Dot, and Audrey to eat Super Sweeto Cavity Blastems for 24/7 Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors